


Pulled up

by DarylsChaperone (inappropriatefangirlneeds)



Series: Daryl's Ponytail [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inappropriatefangirlneeds/pseuds/DarylsChaperone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle Dixon has spent some time in prison and now he returns home to his brother. Daryl has missed him and awaits Merle´s return. Smut happens, some feelings as well but mostly smut.<br/>(This one is from Merle Dixon´s point of view. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pulled up

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to dixonings.tumblr.com for inspiration. =)

Merle opened the door to their home. Daryl had left it open, must have been keeping track on when his brother would return. When he was released Merle´s way led him directly to their house. Now he was standing in their old kitchen. Late afternoon sun rays lit the room through the dirty window. Merle opened the fridge and let out a whistle. Daryl had stocked up. The fridge was filled with meat. Little brother had really stepped up his game lately. This was a welcomed change to the shit they had fed him in the prison. A bunch of bottles caught Merle´s attention. Beer. A decent amount of it. Daryl had really bothered to grab him some. Merle knew he didn´t like being in town too much, and Daryl didn´t bring this for himself, since he wasn´t as fond of drinking as his brother. He got drunk several times and Merle remembered each one of them and the shit that went down afterwards but Daryl would straight up hit the hard stuff most of the time. Getting shit faced drunk on some moonshine or some other liquor. Always had a different effect on him. Merle on the other hand did also enjoy his beer. Emptying bottle after bottle or can after can and letting the afternoon melt into evening with a pleasant buzz until he finally passed out later at night. Nothing could disturb his sleep then. Damn, baby brother got him even the good stuff. Merle wondered where he had possibly scratched together the money for that. Not that he bothered too much.

Merle grabbed a bottle and closed the fridge door. Slamming it down the edge of the kitchen counter, he opened it. Cold beer poured down his throat. He almost forgot how good this stuff was. Merle placed the half emptied bottle on the counter when he heard the front door crack followed by some footsteps. 

When the footsteps came into the kitchen he noticed one thing instantly. His brother´s hair had grown a decent amount. It was longer than ever. Sure Merle had been in prison longer than ever. He could not keep himself out of trouble but oh how he hated it to face those chalk white prison walls. He hated every second of it. Daryl stopped in front of him. His dark figure looked so familiar and so different all at once. His crossbow was not over his shoulder. He must have placed it somewhere in the house after entering. On his right shoulder nevertheless hung a rope with some squirrels on it. Two middle sized rabbits were attached to his belt next to his hunting knife. It seemed to him that Daryl had grown too. His arms were definitely more toned. Daryl went out with a sleeveless plaid shirt giving Merle free sight at his muscles. He could only guess the original color of the fabric, it was long faded and hidden under a layer of dirt. The dirt covered Daryl as well. His arms were coated in a thick layer of sweat and dirt. Daryl´s hand, which was gripping tight around the rope was stained with dried blood. Merle´s gaze wandered back to his brother´s hair. It had gotten darker. It was not only because of the dampening due to the sweat. His hair had really gotten darker, he could barely pass as dirty blonde anymore. Maybe it would lighten a bit again in summer. Daryl had put his hair into a fairly high ponytail. Merle would have liked the thought that Daryl did it when he saw his motorcycle in front of the house, like he did sometimes before entering his bedroom but his hair was so messed up that it was clear that he was walking round like this at least the whole day. Several strands of hair were sticking out of the ponytail and Merle could even see a little leave that got caught in there. Daryl had pushed his fringe out of his eyes a bit, probably during hunting. He never did that in public, only when he was alone or around Merle. His hair almost went past his shoulders now, even tied up. Merle could only guess how long it would be when loosened. 

" _Huh, what ya trying Rapunzel, ta catch ya a sweet prince with that locks"_

_"Yeah, I missed ya too, Merle"_

Daryl moved past his brother and put the squirrels and rabbits on the counter. He deliberately turned his back to Merle while doing so. 

_"Ah come on, don´t be mad at me, princess"_

Daryl just snorted and tuned on the faucet. He started to wash the dried blood off his hands but Merle grabbed one of his wrists, stopping him. 

He turned his brother round suddenly drawing him close and wrapping his arms around him. Daryl was startled for a second but leaned in the hug quickly. He pressed his head into his bigger brother´s shoulder. Merle noticed that Daryl in fact had not gotten taller. But his hair had for sure gotten longer. Merle placed a hand on the back of Daryl´s head keeping him close. They stood there a while in silence until they slowly pulled apart.  Daryl´s hair had fallen back covering his eyes. He looked straight into Merle´s eyes from behind this dark strands.  

Merle had dreamt of those blue eyes behind bars. Their clear ice blue had tormented him, they pierced through the dark of his cell almost mocking him that he could not look into his brothers eyes for real. Shit, the blue seemed even brighter with the darkened hair round it. Merle remembered the first time he had Daryl on his knees in front of him, looking right up to him with those eyes. His look was all innocent at first. Curious but innocent, it gave his baby brother this angelic look on his face. Over the years this innocence made more and more place for a perky glistering until Daryl sometimes got this downright imprudent look that made Merle go crazy. He just had to send him one of his naughty looks and he could not restrain himself. 

Right now Daryl´s eyes only mirrored his relief and contentment. Merle wanted to see how quick he could add that sassy glistering to them. He grabbed the back of his brother´s neck and pressed their lips together. Merle himself was a little startled how rough he had handled his brother and how hard he was kissing him but Daryl instantly opened his lips to let his tongue in. Tongues intertwined, teeth clashed together. Shit, no going easy on this, no making love sweet love for their reunion. Merle had not thought about what he would first do to his brother, well he had but he imagined every possible scenario in his quiet cell. He kinda liked how things went so far. Daryl was already breathing hard and the bright blue in his eyes had darkened noticeable. 

Merle grabbed Daryl´s ponytail without warning and yanked his head back. Daryl exhaled sharply. " _Come on"_ Merle dragged his brother in the direction of the door. Daryl barely managed to reach behind him and turn off the faucet. While Merle dragged him along he whipped his still wet hands hastily on his clothes to remove more of the dirt and blood he had not yet cleaned off them. Not that Merle would have minded.   

Soon they reached the bedroom. It was barely lit, a tree blocked most of the remaining sunlight. Merle threw his brother onto the mattress and switched on the lights. He had to wait too long for this, now he wanted everything, touch, taste and sight. Once he had joined Daryl on the mattress he continued to kiss him. Hard, rough, demanding. When he bit down on Daryl´s underlip he was rewarded with a silent growl. Another thing he had missed. Pressing all his weight onto Daryl he moved down to kiss his neck. Merle licked away the thin layer of sweat before biting down hard on the sensitive skin. This mark would need a few days to fade. Daryl was already panting under him. Merle knew that he had no need to be careful with his baby brother. He still remembered how the moonshine had clouded Daryl´s eyes that night. How Daryl had been a dick the whole evening, bitching about nothing and Merle will never forget the glistering in his brothers eyes when he finally had lost his temper and attempted to start a fight. Luckily Daryl has had enough liquor to loose his tongue. Merle´s anger was gone instantly when Daryl started to grind his hard on into Merle mid fight. His brother dared him to fuck him raw, to hit his ass and some other things of which Merle was not sure he heard all correctly due to Daryl´s drunken babbling. Merle had no idea where his little brother had gotten this kinky side of his from but he did not want to question it. This was the first night Merle did not hold back with his brother. Not that he had been all sweet and careful before that but he would not have spanked his lil brothers ass until it was dark red if it weren´t for Daryl asking for it. His baby brother was all shy next day and carefully avoided him. Seemed like he was ashamed. His face was all flushed red when Merle confronted him after he had tip toed round him all day. Shit Daryl should have known that there was no need to be ashamed. Merle went along with it, and hell did he enjoy it too. He made sure that Daryl was comfortable enough with it to let loose this little side of his even when he was sober. Seems the boy just needed a strong hand every now and then.  

Seems he was needing it right now, Merle grinned to himself. The way Daryl was panting under his weight caused his cock to grow to full hardness. There was no need to waste any more time.  Sure Merle got himself some fine piece of ass behind bars, some even with only a little struggle but it was not the same. Only Daryl´s ass was home. And nothing felt quite like home. Daryl´s shirt got ripped from his body, rough hands were roaming his skin until they got to his belt buckle. Merle had his brother fully undressed before he got rid of his own clothes. He pushed Daryl onto his stomach, ass high up in the air and face pressed into the mattress. A strong blow went down on Daryl´s ass causing his muscles to tense and him to release a muffled groan into the pillows. Oh how he had missed this. Merle´s rough hands moved over Daryl´s cheeks parting them harshly. He spit down on the exposed entrance and pressed one finger against it. Daryl pushed back on it and Merle slid in slowly. Moving his finger a while he soon worked another one in. Boy was tight, tighter than he remembered. Adding a third finger was difficult. Merle moved them inside his brother to open him up but Daryl let out a husky " _Do it already"_. Shit, if the boy insisted. Merle removed his fingers and lined up his cock. He pushed in slowly. Knuckles turned white when Daryl gripped the sheets. His face was a grimace, eyes shut tight, lips pressed together, probably holding back a scream. Did the boy bite off more than he could chew. Merle paused but soon Daryl was leaning back again. Kinky little shit. A loud cracking sound filled the room when Merle hit his brothers ass cheek before he moved further in. It took a little until he was fully buried in that sweet ass. So much tighter than he remembered. Merle let out a guttural growl. He moved his right hand to Daryl´s head and grabbed his ponytail. Merle yanked his brothers head up harshly. Daryl had to hollow his back and to throw his head back as far as possible. He groaned at the unexpected pain. Merle slid out a bit and made Daryl move on his cock by pulling his hair back. He guided Daryl´s movements a while before he wrapped the ponytail round his left hand keeping him close. His right hand moved back to Daryl´s hip fixing him in place before he started to thrust. Hard, fast, rough. Daryl´s moans encouraged him. Merle he was more than aware of the fact that he would not last long. Those sorry asses in prison left him more longing than satisfied and rubbing one out was nothing to compare. Let´s say it´s been a while. The tightness of his brother would soon send him over the edge, so Merle released Daryl´s hip to reach around to his cock. Boy could not leak more. Merle moved his hand over his cock with a tight grip in the same speed with which he was thrusting in his ass. When Merle released himself into his brother he pulled Daryl´s hair back a last time in a harsh movement sending his brother over the edge with him. 

Merle had released Daryl´s ponytail and laid down on the bed himself. They were both catching their breaths. Daryl was lying next to him, he was so close that he could feel his warm breath on his skin. Merle knew his brother probably wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around him, but he had gotten angry with him in the past when he got too clingy. Daryl would not dare to touch him in fear he might shout at him again but damn he had missed his baby brother as much. Merle put his left arm round Daryl, who instantly rolled to his side and rested his head on his bigger brother´s shoulder. He was moving closer to him head nuzzled on his skin. Merle could feel how Daryl relaxed next to him, he let a hand run over Daryl´s head and through his hair. It was even damper than when he had came home from hunting. Daryl placed a soft kiss on his brother´s skin, barely moving his lips, probably wishing it would go unnoticed. But Merle noticed, and shit this felt nice. He might have shoved Daryl away for this a few years ago , they were fucking yea, but what they did was not some pansy shit. You did not have to put up with that crap when you weren´t doing some delicate girl but Merle thought he might get now what they liked so much about it. Fuck it. Merle could not help but lean forward and plant a kiss on his brothers forehead. Luckily Daryl had the prudence not to comment on this but his lips moved into a little smile.  

The brothers let some time pass in silence. The movements of Merle´s hand stopped eventually on the thread Daryl had knotted round his hair to put it up. Merle loosened it and undid his brother´s hair. His fingers got hooked in some tangled part. Merle worked his fingers out without ripping through the tangles. His baby brother was beyond beautiful, and it was still early. Merle moved his hand to Daryl´s mouth running his fingers along his lips. " _What about ya give good ol´ Merle a welcome back present"_   Daryl´s answer was to dart out his tongue and lick over Merle´s fingertips. He moved forward sucking his fingers in, blue eyes sparkled promising. Merle felt his cock twitch at that sight. He was getting hard again while his brother´s soft tongue worked his fingers. Slowly Merle let them slide out of that wet mouth and gripped Daryl at the base of his hair, guiding him down to his crotch. A tongue ran over his head, down his shaft, lips nuzzled his balls before those soft lips were back on his head. Daryl moved down. His hair fell on Merle´s skin. Tingling, soft. Merle let his brother suck him to full hardness before he gripped his hair again. He moved Daryl´s head down and up a few times letting his dick hit the back of his brother´s throat. When Daryl gagged he yanked his head back up almost like he wanted to rip his hair it out. God, sometimes he had wanted to do that. Every time they went out together his sweet baby brother got all the attention. Young Merle blamed that partly on his blonde locks. It did not help that Merle could not grow his hair out. He eventually stopped bothering, and kept it real short, but remained envious about this charm of his little brother. He however could not hold his grudge when Daryl´s attention was more and more fixed on him. After all his hair was god damn gorgeous. Not that he ever told him. 

Right now he was messing those darkened strands up entangling them even more. Merle´s strong hand locked his brother in place like a vice when he raised his hips and started to thrust into the willing mouth before him. Daryl´s hair was everywhere. His hand was buried deep in it. He felt it tingle his skin every time he trusted his hips upwards. Shit, it would be nice just to lie back and let Daryl suck him off slowly, feeling those soft strands move over his hips, his belly, tickling his thighs but for now he was too far in it to slow down. It needed only a few more thrusts and Merle came, lips tightly wrapped around his cock. Daryl swallowed his full load and carefully licked him clean. 

When Merle released his grip Daryl moved back up, wiping the hair that got stuck on his sweaty forehead out of his face with the back of his hand.  

_"I´ll cut my hair tomorrow, if ya want"_   

_"Don´t ya dare"_

 

Notes: 

Already got my prince back, Daryl thought to himself, when he offered to cut his hair. 


	2. Pull up

For Daryl´s point of view please[ go here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7060315/chapters/16050400)


End file.
